Pokemon: The Magnetic region
by sunflowerdogs
Summary: Ash and friends are in a new region called the Magnetic region. But this is no ordinary region. What surprises are in store for Ash and friends. Read this to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Ash, Brock and Misty are on an adventure in a new region called Magnetic region.

" Why is it called the Magnetic region?" Misty asked Brock.

" Apparently hundreds of years ago thousands of Magneton came down from the sky and joined forces. Everyone thought they were great because they just sat in the middle of the town until one day they started sucking up Pokemon and they disappeared underneath the ground and were never seen again." Brock replied, " Nobody since then has ever dared to step on that area."

They soon reached a town called Thunderbolt Town.

"Hey Pikachu! This town is named after one of your moves!" Ash said excitedly.

" Pika Pika! Said Pikachu.

"Hey look over there!" Ash pointed out the Thunderbolt Town Gym. "I always wanted to challenge a gym in the Magnetic region"

"Since when?" Brock asked, "I thought you only heard of this place a few weeks ago"

"Yeah well I wanted to since then" laughed Ash.

"Well if you want to challenge any gym we should probably go to the Pokemon centre and heal your pokemon. We should eat too." Suggested Misty.

"Good idea" agreed Ash and Brock.

Ash healed Pikachu,Ferligator,Pidgeot,Charizard,Blastoise and Delphox.

The Pokemon were given Pokemon kibble to eat and Ash, Misty and Brock had ham and cheese sandwiches.

When they were finished Ash wanted to get his first Magnetic region badge so they went over to the gym.

Ouside there was a man standing by the door. "Yes what do you want?" he asked.

"I want to challenge the gym leader" Ash said

" Ha Ho Ho!" the man chuckled " You want to challenge the gym leader?"

"Yes. Whats so funny about that?" questioned Ash.

" Nothing Nothing" said the man " Go ahead". He opened the doors and let them through.

" Prepare to lose" he said.

Misty just made a face at him and they moved on.

When they got inside it was pitch black. Suddenly a flash of light came and shone on a tall man with sunglasses and a devious grin on his face.

" I see you have a Pikachu" he said. " This gym isn't like the others. The rules are if you lose I take your Pikachu."

" Ash no don't do it" begged Misty.

" I will not let you take my Pikachu" said Ash, " I will not challenge you!"

" Oh but you have you." The gym leader said, " You came in. You don't go out until you battle me."

Find out what happens to Ash in the next chapter coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well you leave me no choice" Ash said fiercely, "I`ll just have to beat you then"

Ash stepped forward determined that he was going to win.

"I don't think so kid" the gym leader chuckled, "No one has ever won against me"

"Well I think its time to change that!" Brock shouted.

"The match shall begin now!" the gym leader declared.

Ash sent out Charizard.

"You can do it!" Ash said to him.

The gym leader sent out Poliwrath.

Misty and Brock gasped in horror.

"Ash, that Poliwrath is way to strong to battle your Charizard" Misty said.

"I can handle it" Ash said bravely.

Secretly he knew that was not true but the gym leader was listening and he wasn't going to let him defeat him.

"Lets go!" Ash shouted.

"Charizard! Use Flametrower!" Ash shouted.

Charizard`s most powerful move hardly left a scratch on the opponent`s Poliwrath.

"Is that all you've got?" the gym leader asked,"Get a taste of this!"

Poliwrath used a very powerful Bubblebeam.

Charizard tried to stay up but he fell to the ground.

"Charizard! No!" Ash cried.

Charizard lifted his head up as to say he was Ok.

"Charizard you can go back in your pokeball and rest" Ash ordered.

Before he knew it all of Ash`s Pokemon fainted.

The Gym leader was just too strong.

"Rules are rules" he said "hand over your Pikachu.".

Suddenly a Kadabra appeared in the middle of the gym.

Then more and more appeared.

They formed a circle around Ash,Misty,Brock and their pokemon.

The flew up into the air and through the roof.

They landed outside.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Ash asked amazed.

Kadabra signalled to his friends and they all scurried off.

"No! Wait!" Misty shouted.

"Look they dropped something" said Brock.

Ash went and picked it up.

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"It's a Pokemon translator" Ash replied.

How will Ash and friends use the Pokemon translator?

Will they ever find the Kadabra that rescued them?

Find out in the next chapter coming soon.


End file.
